Woodworking equipment generates often generates sawdust. In a shop environment, vacuum systems may be used to remove sawdust generated while the woodworking equipment is operating. Outside of a shop environment, however, the use of vacuum systems may not be possible or convenient.
Accordingly, if the woodworking equipment is used in a closed environment not dedicated to the operation of woodworking equipment, the operation of the woodworking equipment can contaminate the closed environment. If the woodworking equipment is placed outdoors, the woodworking equipment can get wet.
The need thus exists for portable systems and methods that can reduce the mess made by operating woodworking equipment and/or prevent the woodworking equipment from getting wet if used outdoors.